Evaluate the following expression when $x = 9$ and $y = 10$. $9$ $x$ $^2 + 8$ $y$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $9$ for ${x}$ and $10$ for ${y}$ $ = 9{(9)}^2 + 8{(10)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(81) + 8{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 729 + 80 + 3 $ $ = 812$